1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging optical components, and particularly to packaging optical components having optical waveguide fibers extending therefrom.
2. Technical Background
The transporting of optical components and the building of optical devices, such as, for example optical amplifiers, have historically involved a great deal of manual processes. Many of these processes require technicians to manipulate the optical waveguide fibers or pigtails that extend from optical components using only their hands. Inherent in this manual handling of these optical fibers is the risk of damage to the optical fibers. At these times the optical waveguide fibers may be forced into shapes having radii of curvature that are smaller than the minimum allowable bend radius of the optical waveguide fiber. When the minimum bend radius of an optical waveguide is exceeded, i.e. the optical fiber is formed into a shape having a radius of curvature smaller than the minimum allowable bend radius of the optical waveguide fiber, the optical and/or mechanical properties of the optical fiber may become degraded. As a result of this degradation of the optical and/or mechanical properties of the optical fiber, the optical waveguide fiber may be unsuitable for use, even if the fiber appears undamaged to the naked eye. The degradation of the optical waveguide fiber may only become apparent after assembly of the optical component or device is completed or worse, after the component or device has been installed into an optical communication system. Therefore there is a need for technologies that reduce the amount of handwork required in both the transporting of optical components and the assembly of optical devices.
One aspect of the invention is a package for an optical component having at least one optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom. The package includes a base and a component holder removably engageable with the base. The component holder includes a receptacle configured to receive the optical component and the component holder is rotatable with respect to the base.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a package for an optical component. The package includes a base, the base defining an axis of rotation and a rotatable member removably engageable with the base. The rotatable member includes a fiber winding surface and a receptacle. The receptacle is configured to receive the optical component. The optical component has a length of optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom, and the rotatable member is rotatable about the axis of rotation.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a package for an optical component having at least one optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom. The package includes a base, the base including a receptacle. The package further includes a rotatable member disposed within the receptacle. The rotatable member includes a fiber winding track and an optical component mounting member whereby the optical component is removably engageable with the rotatable member. The package further includes a lid removably engageable with the base. When the lid is in a fist position the rotatable member is confined to substantially rotational motion within said receptacle.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a package for an optical component having an optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom. The package includes a base. The base includes a first fiber guide and a receptacle. The package further includes a rotating member removably engageable with the receptacle. The rotating member includes an optical fiber winding track. The rotating member is rotatable within the receptacle and the optical component is detachably coupled to the rotating member.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a tool for manufacturing optical devices. The tool includes a base. The base includes a handle, an optical fiber guide track disposed within the handle and an arcuate surface coupled to a first end of the handle, the arcuate surface defining a cavity. The tool further includes a rotatable member disposed within the cavity. The rotatable member includes an optical device holder and an optical fiber winding track circumscribing the optical device holder.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for packaging an optical component having a length of optical fiber extending therefrom. The method includes the step of providing an optical component having a length of optical fiber extending therefrom. The method further includes the step of providing a rotatable member. The rotatable member included a receptacle for receiving the optical component. The method further includes the step of providing a base. The base includes a depression for receiving the rotatable member. The method further includes the steps of placing the optical component in the receptacle and rotating the rotatable member within the depression thereby winding the length of optical fiber about the rotating member.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for assembling an optical device. The method includes the step of providing a plurality of optical components, each of the plurality of optical components having at least one optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom, wherein each of the plurality of optical component is detachably mounted to a rotatable component holder, wherein each of the at least one optical waveguide fibers corresponding to each of the plurality of optical components is wound around the rotatable component holder. The method further includes the steps of connecting the plurality of optical components in a predetermined relationship one to another thereby forming an optical device. The step of connecting the plurality of optical components includes the step of unwinding at least a portion of portion of at least one of the at least one optical waveguide fibers from the rotatable component holder around which the at least one optical waveguide fiber is wound. The step of connecting the plurality of optical components includes the step of coupling at least two of the at least one optical fibers extending from each of the plurality of optical components to one another.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for assembling an optical amplifier. The method includes the step of providing a pump laser, the pump laser having a first optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom, wherein the pump laser is detachably coupled to a first component holder, wherein the first optical waveguide fiber is wound about the first component holder. The method further includes the step of providing an amplifying optical waveguide fiber having a core doped with rare earth elements, wherein when the core is irradiated by light having a first wavelength, and strength of an optical signal having a second wavelength propagating through the optical waveguide fiber is amplified. The method further includes the step of providing an optical coupler, the coupler having a first end an a second end, the first end having a second and a third optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom, and the second end having a fourth optical waveguide fiber extending therefrom; wherein the optical coupler is detachable coupled to a second component holder; wherein the second, third and fourth optical waveguide fibers are wound about the second component holder. The method further includes the step of unwinding at least a portion of the first optical waveguide fiber from the first component holder. The method further includes the steps of unwinding at least a portion of the second optical waveguide fiber from the second component holder and coupling the first optical waveguide fiber to the second optical waveguide fiber. The method further includes the steps of unwinding at least a portion of the fourth optical waveguide fiber and coupling the fourth optical waveguide fiber to the amplifying optical waveguide fiber.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for packaging an optical component having at least one optical fiber extending therefrom. The method includes the step of providing a component holder, the component holder including a surface for winding the at least one optical fiber on, wherein the surface is an arcuate surface having a radius of curvature larger than the minimum bend radius of the at least one optical fiber. The method further includes the step of placing the optical component into removable engagement with the component holder. The method further includes the step of providing a housing. The housing is configured to removably receive the component holder, wherein the housing includes an arcuate surface that in cooperation with the arcuate surface defines a fiber storage region. The method further includes the steps of placing the component holder into the housing and rotating the component holder, thereby winding at least a portion of the at least one optical fiber about the arcuate surface, thereby placing at least a portion of the at least one optical fiber within the fiber storage region.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, and in part will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from that description or recognized by practicing the invention as described herein, including the detailed description which follows, the claims, as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely examples of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated into and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operations of the invention.